Promising Forever
by Gkmader
Summary: Backstory on how Snow and Serah met. This takes place before the events of XIII. I love seeing backstories play out with characters, but since we didn't get to see how they met in the game, I thought I would shed some light on how I imagined that it happened. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Square Enix.
1. Humble Beginnings

Nobody knows what the future holds, but we do know how we live our lives day to day. The important thing is to make the most out of the time given to us. Olivianna Collins was no exception to this when she married her high school sweetheart, Liam Farron. Olivianna, a sweet and gentle natured young woman, majored in elementary teaching and Liam, her hard-working, dedicated husband, was a solider of the Guardian Corps. Not long after their wedding, Olivianna gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl they named Claire, and the couple couldn't have been happier.

"Wow, she's beautiful. Great job, Livi!" Liam commended his wife as she held their daughter in her arms. He leaned down to give his wife a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't wait to have more!" He grinned.

"One thing at a time, sweetheart." Olivianna smirked.

The new parents laughed, enjoying this very happy moment together. As time went by, they soothed every tantrum, calmed every fear, rejoiced in her first steps, and laughed at her sweet innocence. Claire was a very happy child with two loving and doting parents. Three years later, a second daughter was born, and she was given the name Serah. Liam pushed his wife down the hallway to introduce the newborn Serah to her older sister.

"What's that pink thing?" Claire asked her parents, tugging at her mom's arm to look at what she was holding.

"That's your baby sister, Claire." Liam explained.

"Can we keep her?" Claire said with a beaming smile.

Liam and Olivianna couldn't contain the laughter that escaped their lips at the innocent remark.

"Come here you." Liam chuckled, hoisting his daughter up on his shoulders.

Claire squealed in delight as the Farron family headed back home.

Claire loved being the older sibling. She absolutely adored spending time with Serah and was her mother's little helper in taking care of her. When Serah learned to walk, Claire was right there cheering her on with her parents. It was certainly a picturesque childhood, but it wasn't too long before a dark cloud shadowed the Farron household. On that fateful day, eight-year-old Claire and five-year-old Serah were walking home from school. When they got home, they found their mother with puffy, tear stained eyes, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Olivianna had just received the news that her husband, Liam Farron, had been killed shielding his unit from a grenade blast while on duty in the Corps.

"Your father died a hero girls…" Olivianna would repeatedly tell her daughters.

Serah felt great sadness at the loss of her father, but Claire was heart broken. Nobody else could be a hero in Claire's' eyes, nobody could be like her father. It shook the family hard, but especially Olivianna. Without her husband, she fell into a depressed state, but stuffed that inside to be strong for her daughters. She had to work two jobs to support the family. It got tiresome, but Claire was always by her mother's side helping her with Serah and anything she could. Following her mother's example, she did her best not to cry, but Olivianna knew her daughter, and confronted her anyway, asking her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine mommy…" Claire lied, trying to keep it together.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivianna pressed.

Claire just shook her head violently and crossed her arms.

"Daddy always taught me to be strong. I need to be strong for you and Serah."

"That's a big burden to place on yourself, Claire."

"Mommy, I'm tired."

Olivianna pulled her daughter into her arms and stroked the back of her head.

"Let it out sweetie…it's okay to cry."

Soon, silent tears changed into loud sobs as Claire gripped her mother in a tight embrace.

"I miss him." She wailed.

"I know sweetie, I do too." Olivianna agreed as she wiped several tears from her cheeks, hiding her face from her daughter.

Seven years went by and Claire was now a teenager of fifteen with Serah on the brink of adolescence at age twelve. They came home from school and found their mother sitting quietly on the couch. Claire immediately sensed the tension in her mother's features.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

Serah looked at her sister curiously, feeling like she missed something.

"Girls, come here…" Olivianna said gesturing her daughters to sit by her, "I've got something to tell you…"

Cancer, the silent killer, and both girls were stunned with the news.

"It's too late for the doctors to do anything" Olivianna explained, "They gave me a year prognosis."

"A year until what mom?" Serah naively asked.

"Until she dies, Serah." Claire answered in a harsh, biting tone.

"Claire!" Her mother retorted.

"How can you leave us like this mom?" Claire demanded, eyes full of betrayal and hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but this is out of my control…" Olivianna said trying to hold back tears.

"Tch…whatever." Claire muttered as she stormed to her room slamming the door.

Olivianna was at a loss for words and was overcome with guilt.

"Oh mom…" Serah mumbled, crying in her mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry." Olivianna whispered.

Eventually, that dreaded day came when Olivianna Farron was lying in a hospital bed barely clinging to life. Serah and Claire were both there by her side and many tears were shed.

"I'm sorry mom." Claire said remorsefully, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Please don't leave us…Serah needs you… I need you."

Olivianna weakly squeezed her daughters' hands with all the strength she could muster.

"I love you both so much…" She whispered.

Then gradually, the grip from her hands weakened, her heart monitor flat lined, and her eyes closed for the very last time.

A once perfect, fun-loving family was now an overwhelming mess. After Olivianna died, Claire underwent a major transition. With both her parents gone, she had to grow up more quickly than most girls her age. At only fifteen, she was in charge of her little sister Serah. Claire now had a huge responsibility to raise her and bring her up in society. With that, Claire changed her name to Lightning, putting her past and her true name behind her. Following her father's example, she enrolled in the Guardian Corps as soon as she was of age. The training was tough and the hours were long, and Lighting poured herself further and further into the Corps while she raised Serah. The older Serah became, the more and more she missed her sister, and the lonelier she grew. Truth be told, Serah worried about the happiness of her sister just as much as Lightning did for Serah. Ever since they lost their parents, they solely relied on each other. However, Serah rarely saw her sister anymore; Lightning was completely consumed in the Guardian Corps. Serah wished her sister was around more and that they could be close as they once were. Could they ever be that way again?


	2. Sisters

The Farron sisters both grew up into beautiful young women; Serah, now a gentle-spirited girl of eighteen and a prospective college student, and Lightning, a twenty-year-old respected soldier of the Guardian Corps, have now been without parents for many years. Serah spends her days looking into different options for colleges. She wasn't sure of her major yet, but she always was interested in history. In honor of her mom, she also looked into teaching. Serah had the passion for these subjects, but she also felt the push to pursue college from her sister. Lightning tended to push because she wanted the best outcome for her sister. She wanted her sister to have the best chance.

One late night, while laying on her back in bed, Serah was in a dazed state of mind. Many thoughts occupied her, she was thinking about college and what her future would hold. _So many choices of colleges to attend…I want to make the right choice, She thought. _Light had missed dinner again and it was typical for her to be out late. Serah's ears perked up when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Serah leapt from her bed rushing downstairs to greet her sister.

"Hey Sis!" Serah exclaimed.

Lightning smiled at her little sister not answering, but just waving at her collapsing on the couch.

"Long day?" Serah asked.

"You have no idea…the Sanctum is requiring soldiers of all regiments to undergo more extensive training."

"Really…what for?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely exhausting." Light said as she popped her neck, "And to add to my chaotic day, that NORA vigilante group got in our way as we were eliminating some monsters."

"Judging by your exhausted state and the few cuts and bruises I see… it sounds like it's lucky for you that they were there." Serah concluded.

"Tch." Lightning sneered, "Nothing I can't handle."

Serah just smiled rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Anyways, how was your day Serah?" Lightning inquired.

"Well, the good news is I found a college that seems to fit my ambitions…" Serah said excitedly.

"That's great Serah…which one?" Lightning asked curiously.

"I'm thinking the University of Eden…they have a great teaching program there."

"Sounds great…" Lightning muttered.

Serah nodded and continued to explain her reasons for choosing Eden University, but her sister held up her hand after a minute of explanation.

"I want to hear Serah, I do, but I'm exhausted…can we continue this in the morning?" Light asked looking half asleep.

"S-Sure." Serah answered.

With that, Lightning said goodnight to her sister and slumped herself up to bed. Serah went back to her room, her mind buzzing with thoughts of what she had to do the following day. _So tomorrow, I need to submit my application to Eden University, and then I need to look for a job so I can pay for tuition, maybe I could spend some time at the beach relaxing, she thought. _With her list of errands in her head, Serah shortly drifted off to sleep excited she had finalized her decision on college.

The following morning, Serah was up bright and early and made breakfast for her and her sister. As Serah was pouring some orange juice in a glass on the table, Lightning came downstairs and promptly sat down at the table.

"Good morning Lightning…sleep well?" Serah asked.

"Fair I suppose, thanks for breakfast Serah."

Serah smiled nodding her head and sat in the seat across from her sister. Not much else was said as the two sisters ate together quietly, but soon Serah broke the silence.

"So Light, I'm going to look for a job today…" Serah started.

Lightning immediately began choking on her bite of food, once she had composed herself; she looked at Serah in surprise.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well gil doesn't grow on trees…tuition is expensive."

"I make more than enough to pay your way through college."

"Lightning, I have to earn my keep. Please let me do this."

"I want your focus to be solely on getting into the university…don't worry about tuition, I'll take care of it."

"But sis…" Serah complained.

"End of discussion." Lightning snapped.

Serah sighed heavily knowing she had lost this battle and she didn't want to argue anymore with her sister. Lightning stood up clearing her plate and then grabbed her gunblade.

"Heading out?" Serah asked.

"Yeah…don't wait up. I'll be home late."

"Be safe Light."

Lightning nodded and quickly left the house.

Serah stood there in the kitchen feeling very frustrated. She was tempted to ignore her sister's wishes and just scavenge the town for jobs, but then thought maybe she had better not play with fire, at least not right now, even though Serah was an adult now and had every reason to go out and look for a job. In fact, that's exactly what she decided to do. _It won't hurt any looking around, seeing what's available, she thought._ Over the years, Serah had given a lot of thought to how much her sister really pushed her to get through school and get into college. Lightning had given up so much since their parents died. She made sure that she did whatever she could so that Serah wouldn't have to give up anything for her future. _I just want my sister to realize that I am an adult now and I can handle myself. Maybe if I got a job… that would be a stepping-stone for Lightning to start letting go. She has taken care of me for a long time and now it's time for her to take her life back and not worry about me, she thought._

Serah left the house with determination in her heart for the first time in years feeling freedom to pursue what she wanted. As much as she wanted to go to school, Serah also really wanted to get a job, even an easy part-time one that could prove that she could support herself without her sister's help. Serah was determined to prove that she could make it on her own. Serah strolled along downtown looking at various businesses trying to pinpoint something that would suit her. She looked into various cafes and restaurants and even an ice cream parlor, but those opportunities didn't really scream at her. As she walked, the noises of the town were muted when Serah heard the sound of a little girl crying. She followed the sounds of the cries and saw the little girl who was very upset. Every instinct inside Serah told her to help this child because Serah hated it when people, especially children, were upset. Serah knelt down making eye contact with the girl.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked the girl.

"We were taking a field trip to the zoo and I got lost." The girl cried.

"I see…what's your name?"

"Bryn." She answered.

"It's nice to meet you Bryn. My name is Serah and I'd be happy to help you find your way back." Serah said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Bryn mumbled.

Serah smiled taking Bryn by the hand and they walked along the path. Without asking, Serah figured that Bryn looked to be about six or seven and that meant the elementary school age. Bodhum was an average sized town, but with only one school for that age level. I brought Bryn back to her school and her teacher was very appreciative of my help. Before Bryn went and joined the rest of her class, she gave me a tight hug and thanked me. Her teacher smiled at the gesture and told Bryn to head into class.

"You certainly have a way with kids." She said.

"I love kids and she definitely needed help and I was glad I could." Serah smiled.

"Well, between you and me, we could use someone like you. I've heard that they need some help over at the preschool across town. Would you be interested in helping?" She asked.

"Absolutely, but I don't have a resume prepared…" Serah said with a worried gaze.

"They don't look much at resumes, but at the heart of the applicants. I urge you to go talk to them. I'll call ahead and give you a referral."

"Thanks," Serah said gratefully, "I-I think I will apply for it." I said assuredly.

I thanked the kind teacher once again and before I could talk myself out of it, I immediately made my way across town. I entered the preschool and talked to the middle-aged secretary behind the counter.

"Ah yes," She said, "I got a phone call about you. How old are you Ms. Farron?"

"Eighteen ma'am." Serah replied politely trying to make a good impression of herself.

"Well the minimum age requirement for leading a class is twenty-one, but you are certainly old enough to be one of our class helpers who helps the class leader out. If you want the job it's yours…" She told Serah.

"T-Thank you!" Serah said in surprise of actually landing the job.

The secretary pulled out a calculator and from the desk drawer and immediately started punching numbers.

"You won't be making as much as a class leader. However, the helpers earn decent wages too. It should be right around here…" She said as she showed Serah the amount.

"T-That's very generous…" Serah said in surprise.

"We want those folks just starting out to feel our gratitude and appreciation for their help."

Serah smiled and nodded at the secretary acknowledging she understood.

"When would you like me to start?" Serah asked.

"Tomorrow if that's alright… preschool is only every other day and from eight until noon."

"I think I can manage." Serah grinned.

"Wonderful! See you in the morning."

Serah shook the woman's hand politely and immediately left heading for home. Serah left back out into the busy streets of Bodhum. She walked along in a stupor feeling dazed that she even got the job offer. "_I can easily afford tuition with that kind of a paycheck," she thought, "But how will I tell Lightning? She didn't want me doing this in the first place…I'll have to ease her into the idea…"_ Serah then began running over different scenarios in her head on how she could tell her sister about her accidental job, but no matter what objections Lightning would have, deep down Serah really wanted this. As she made her way back home, she passed by the place known as NORA house. She looked at the group of young adults and was curious as to why her sister found them to be so irritating. However, she giggled at the thought that as she thought about it, there are very few things in the world that didn't irritate her sister. Serah was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice as she passed the leader of the NORA group. A tall man of twenty-one with a strong stature who sported a black bandana covering his almost shoulder length blond hair and a long beige trench coat. He immediately noticed Serah and stopped to gaze upon her. "_Wow…she's beautiful," He thought, "No girl like that is single with my luck…I wonder what her name is…" _The young leader wanted to stop what he was doing and go introduce himself and meet this beautiful girl, but by the time he decided to do so, Serah was already long gone. Regretting his distractedness with her beauty allowing her to get away, he could only hope that he would get the chance to see the young girl again. He made his way back to NORA house where he and his friends convened. It wasn't just a hang out place, but one of the other members, a woman named Labreau, operated a small café inside which is how the group supported themselves and their daily activities. Other members of NORA included two teenagers named Yuj and Maqui. Then there was Gadot who was the leader's right hand man. The leader came inside the house grabbing a drink before sitting down in a daze. His friends immediately noticed his distractedness.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Labreau asked him.

"I bet it's a girl." Yuj teased.

"What's her name Romeo?" Gadot grinned.

The NORA leader sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." He said determinedly pumping his fists.

The young leader immediately began describing the beauty he saw earlier in town. It may have been a quick passing by, but he recalled many details about the young woman. The more and more he spoke about her to his friends, the more determined he became to find this woman and hopefully to get to know her.

Serah came in the front door of her home feeling very excited and nervous at the same time. She couldn't help, but feel joy that without really even trying a job was almost instantaneously offered to her. What a lucky break it was. However, the hard part had yet to come, telling her sister that she now had a job despite Light's wishes. Serah went through several scenarios just trying to pick out the best way to approach her sister about it. Serah knew that after Light's shift at the Corps, she would be feeling very tired. So Serah figured she would get her sister in a good mood by fixing her favorite meal. Not to be used as bribery, but to ease her sister into the news she had for her. Serah spent the rest of the night preparing for the meal. Just as she finished setting the table, Serah heard the front door shut. Lightning walked into the kitchen instantly suspicious.

"Something smells good in here…"

"Come sit and eat." Serah instructed casually.

Lightning eyed her sister carefully and made her way over to the table. Once settled, Serah put a plate of food in front of her.

"Spaghetti?" Lightning said in a skeptic tone, "This ought to be good…" She said as she twirled the noodles around her fork.

"I had a very interesting day Lightning and I have some news that you need to be aware of."

"Wow Serah, I love the sound of that…" Lightning replied sarcastically, "Is it good or bad?"

"I sort of accidentally got hired as a preschool helper…" Serah said casually.

Lightning dropped her fork on her plate looking up in a scowl at her sister.

"Serah Farron, I told you not to get a job! That was my only request and you just ignored my wishes and got one anyway?" Lightning accused.

"It wasn't my intention…honest." Serah implored realizing how much this upset her sister, but Serah also felt frustrated wanting her sister to just accept it.

"Tch." Lightning spat out, "You expect me to believe you unintentionally got this job?" Lightning paused for a few moments getting up pacing around the room. "You're going to call them first thing in the morning and refuse the job." Lightning ordered.

"You don't understand sis…the hours are really flexible and won't interfere with school. I know I can do it." Serah pleaded.

"I mean it Serah…first thing in the morning." Lightning growled.

"Why don't you trust me and insist on treating me like a child?" Serah questioned, "I'm eighteen Claire…why can't you let me have some freedom?"

"Don't call me that!" Lightning barked.

Serah immediately pursed her lips realizing she had gone too far hitting a tender spot in her sister.

"S-Sorry Light," Serah said remorsefully sighing heavily, "Fine, I'll call tomorrow and refuse this awesome job opportunity and be your little sister who sits at home doing nothing to help provide for this family." Serah stood up frowning at her sister and immediately left the kitchen up to her room.

The young Farron sister laid on her bed staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head thinking. The more she thought, the more frustrated she became. She knew her older sister was just looking out for her and had her best interests at heart, but in this matter, her judgment was clouded. The more she thought, the more her head began to ache. She sat up removing the black beaded hair tie that held her hair up in a side ponytail. She slightly shook her head to release her cherry pink locks from the grip of the hair tie, which seemed to help release some of the tension in her head. It was fifteen minutes later that Serah heard a knock at her door and Lightning came in. She looked at Serah intently crossing her arms seriously releasing a short sigh.

"If this interferes with your studies…" Lightning started.

Serah squealed in excitement not letting her sister finish before running to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Serah exclaimed.

"What can I say Serah…you fight for what you want." Lightning grinned.

"Guess so, I'll make you proud." Serah promised.

"Better get some sleep Serah since we both have to be up bright and early."

"Yeah…good night sis." Serah grinned.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Serah was up bright and early to get ready for her first day of work. She made her and Light some breakfast and they sat and ate quietly.

"Serah…" Lightning started.

"Hm." Serah mumbled.

"I got called in on a long term assignment in Palumpolum…I'll be gone about two weeks. I take the monorail out there this morning."

"What does this extensive job entail?" Serah asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about Serah…will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"I'll be just fine. My new job will keep me occupied and I'm going to go submit my application to Eden University tonight."

"Sounds good." Lightning answered.

After breakfast, Serah went with Lightning to the tram station. They said their goodbyes to each other both wishing the other to be safe. Serah waved as her sister boarded and her thoughts went to the previous night recalling the argument with her sister. Even after all the fuss, Serah was so thankful Lightning finally came around. It's hard for Serah to back down when she really cares about something…her sister was right she is a fighter.


	3. A Unexpected Encounter

Serah went the preschool and began her job at eight sharp. The secretary who she had met yesterday welcomed Serah back with a cheerful greeting. Serah was introduced to the preschool teacher who she would be assisting. Her name was Cami Kaiser and was the head teacher of the preschool. She was only twenty-five, but highly respected. Within the first few hours of work, Serah saw how much the preschoolers loved Cami and only hoped that her students someday would feel the same. Cami introduced Serah to the children and they warmed right up to her. The day flew by in a blur and Serah enjoyed every minute of it. She felt as if this job gave her an important purpose helping out with young children. Before she realized, it was noon and parents came to the school to pick up their kids. As the last child went out the door, Cami came up to Serah putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, you survived your first day!" She said excitedly.

"Went better than I hoped." Serah smiled.

"I can't thank you enough Serah…you'll fit right in here."

"Thanks so much that means a lot."

"So you ready to go?" Cami asked gesturing to the exit, "It's time to lock up."

Serah smiled and nodded and left out the door with Cami right behind her. Cami thanked Serah once again for her help.

"See you Wednesday." Cami called out to Serah as she was walking away.

Serah smiled and waved back in acknowledgment. Serah walked down the path now trying to figure out what to do with the rest of her day. It was still so early and she didn't want to go home because that would be lonely with Lightning gone on her assignment with the Corps. _Not like that's much different then any other day though, she thought._ It was lunchtime and she didn't think about how hungry she was until she started hearing her stomach make noises. She went to the closest café she found, which happened to be NORA house. The black haired woman behind the counter smiled at Serah as she came in.

"Welcome to my cafe! Name's Labreau, what's your pleasure?" She asked.

"Can I get a burger and an iced tea please?" Serah asked politely.

"Perfect, that'll be five gil." Labreau said.

Serah placed the money on the counter and within a few minutes, Labreau handed her a small bag and a drink. Serah thanked Labreau and went on her way. She made her way down to the beach and found a bench near the water to sit and enjoy her lunch. If there hadn't been a breeze, the heat from the sun would have been too much without some shade. Serah sat on the bench and ate her burger contentedly. Hearing the water and the sea birds flying overhead were soothing to her. It was such a picturesque day; Serah could spend hours at the beach never growing bored. She absolutely loved it here. She only wished her sister could be there with her. She came down so often by herself and Serah found herself combating her feelings of loneliness. _Is this all there is for me? A sister who I never see because of her work and I just go to the University and that's that? I'm tired of being all alone. Still looking forward to having a big family someday. The university will be a big step at least I'll get a chance to meet some new friends, she thought._ Pulling herself from her musings, Serah finished her lunch and began filling out the Eden University application she had brought with her. It was filled out in no time, but at the end was the hard part, the admissions essay. Serah groaned completely forgetting about the essay portion. She let out an aggravated sigh, but immediately got started pressing her pencil against the paper intensely. Her thoughts flooding the page trying to include every important detail the board of admissions might want or need to know. Before she realized, Serah had invested a grand total of two hours into her essay. She felt proud of herself accomplishing one of the harder steps of the application process. Feeling more at ease now, Serah leaned back against the bench massaging her hand after feeling the burn of writing for so long. She placed her essay on her lap listening to the calming sound of the waves. Suddenly the wind picked up and all of Serah's hard work went flying. She jumped up frantically grabbing all her papers. She accounted for all of them except one…the essay. Serah looked around in a panic not wanting all that hard work to be wasted. Luckily, just a few yards away, Serah spotted the meddlesome essay lying in the sand. As she walked over to pick it back up, the wind picked it up blowing it up again. It surfed through the sky and Serah followed it like a hawk. The wind had settled and the paper began to drift back down. A very tall stranger caught it in mid air.

"Whoa there…" He said.

Serah immediately ran over thankful for the man who caught the paper.

"Well this looks important," The blonde man smiled, "Is it yours?" He asked.

"It is, thank you so much!" Serah said gratefully.

"Glad I could help." He said cheerfully, "My name is Snow, Snow Villiers…and yours?"

"Serah, Serah Farron." She replied.

"It's very nice to meet you Serah." Snow grinned.

"You too Snow." Serah smiled.

After the quick introductions, Serah got a good solid look at this young man. He was very tall, towering over her in comparison. His face seemed to light up when he talked to her and she felt as if she could get lost in his deep blue-eyed gaze. From his blonde hair peeking through his black bandana, to his stubbly beard on his chin, Serah had many thoughts pulsing her mind. _Wow, Snow is really attractive…I can't stop thinking about how handsome he is._ Trying not to get distracted by her thoughts, Serah thanked Snow again as he handed it back to her.

"It must be really important if you were willing to go chasing after a piece of paper like that." Snow teased.

"It's an essay for the university I'm applying for…spent the last two hours working on it."

"Glad I saved it for you." He grinned.

"Seriously Snow, you're my academic hero." Serah immediately blushed realizing how cheesy her comment sounded.

"That's what they call me-Er-minus the academic part." Snow smiled playing along with her remark.

They both laughed and as they calmed down, Snow put his hand on Serah's shoulder and she breathed in sharply with his touch.

"Sounds to me like you could use a break Serah. Would you like to just lounge around for a bit and just talk for awhile?" He asked simply.

Serah didn't even have to think about her answer.

"That would be great Snow, I'd be glad of the company." She smiled.

The two walked back over to the bench overlooking the water. Snow sat next to Serah stretching out his arms comfortably the length of the bench accentuating his arms and torso. Serah blushed as thoughts flooded her mind once again. _He really is so handsome…not to mention his musculature, she thought._ Snow looked at Serah not knowing what she was thinking, but very much amused by her facial expressions she was trying so hard to hide.

They both sat and talked for what seemed like most of the day. Serah really enjoyed his company and loved the fact that they never ran out of things to say. It was as though they had already met and were talking as if they knew each other for years before today. The sun lowered in the sky and they continued their conversation while watching the sunset beyond the waves of the water. Serah was so preoccupied with her enjoyable evening with Snow that she suddenly realized that she still hadn't turned in her application that started the whole thing.

"Snow this has been very enjoyable and it was nice to meet you and talk with you, but I need to go get this application in." Serah immediately said.

She gathered her things and stood up from the bench and Snow got up too.

"It's kind of late, would you like an escort over there?" He asked.

"No, no I wouldn't want to trouble you…it'll just be a quick drop off." She insisted.

Serah thanked Snow for his company and turned to walk away, but was stopped when Snow grabbed her hand.

"Serah, can I see you again?" He immediately asked without hesitation.

Serah smiled at the simple question knowing without a doubt that she wanted to see him again.

"I'd love that." She replied.

"Tomorrow? Same time and place?" Snow inquired.

Serah nodded and went on her way-waving goodbye to Snow.

Snow watched as Serah left and just stood there in a stupor. He was amazed that he happened to get another chance meeting with Serah. He still didn't know her very well yet, but he had every intention to change that. He enjoyed his time with her and he couldn't help but smile when around her. Snow greatly looked forward to when he would be able to be Serah again. He looked up and saw dark clouds settling in, looking like rain was coming. As he turned to head back to NORA house, a loud ruckus of laughter caught his attention. Off in the distance, Snow saw a suspicious trio of young men all huddled up underneath a streetlamp. Snow got a better look and recognized the leader as Shang Kai, a troublesome man who was Snow's age. He and his gang constantly caused trouble anywhere they could and didn't like the NORA group either. Serah walked right past them on her way down the street rounding the corner into an alley. Snow's adrenaline got pumping as he saw Shang and his gang wait about a minute, but quickly followed after Serah. Without hesitation, he took off running following in the direction Serah had gone.

As Serah walked along, she felt a few drops of water hit her face. Serah's heart and mind fluttered with thoughts of Snow as she walked. She couldn't help, but feel so thankful to have the opportunity to meet him. He was unlike any other guy she knew and she felt comfortable and safe around him. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey babe…where you going?" A voice called out to her.

Serah turned and saw suspicious group of guys following after her. Her adrenaline instantly raised feeling trapped on a secluded street with nobody around and the sudden pouring rain didn't help either. She felt idiotic that she didn't even mind her surroundings before getting herself into this mess. Serah took off in a run, but was no match in running distance compared to the three men after her. One of the guys grabbed her by the wrist, but she defensively slugged him in the nose. He howled in pain, but the other two pushed her into a nearby wall. Serah was shaking feeling completely vulnerable. How she wished she could be like Lightning in this moment. Lightning would easily beat these punks to a pulp, but Serah was not like that at all. Shang put his arms on the wall on both sides of Serah. He was frighteningly close and Serah started shaking.

"If you want my gil just take it…" Serah yelled trying to hide her fear.

Shang just laughed and looked at her as if he was a wolf stalking a deer.

"I don't want your gil." He said leaning in grabbing the end of Serah's ponytail. Summoning up all her courage, she immediately slapped Shang across his face. Serah instantly readied herself to get harsh repercussions, but instead Snow tackled Shang to the ground. Snow beat Shang to a pulp and as blood gushed from his face, he grabbed Shang by the neck of his shirt.

"Touch her again Shang and I'll kill you." Snow growled.

Snow got up off him letting the coward stagger to his feet. Snow stood defensively in front of Serah in case the group decided to take it further. But Shang knew Snow well and easily knew they would be no match. The three cowards ran away into the black, rainy night. Snow turned around and looked at Serah worriedly.

"Serah you okay?"

She didn't even need to answer because Snow saw that she was shaking and looked to be in shock.

"I-It's ruined." She muttered.

"What is?" Snow asked confused.

Serah held out the remains of her application papers and essay, which were now drenched in water and unusable.

"Thank you Snow…you really are my hero aren't you?" Serah mumbled quietly.

"Let's get you out of here." He said quickly.

Snow gently picked a very tense Serah up in his arms. As he carried her, Serah felt her body loosen up and relax. Snow held her securely in his arms feeling thankful he had got to her in time.

He brought her back to NORA house to wait out the rain until it stopped and so Serah could recuperate. Snow brought Serah in and set her down on a couch. Snow sat next to her looking at her worriedly. Gadot immediately approached Snow looking curious.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shang…" Snow replied.

Gadot nodded in acknowledgement and Labreau came over and put a blanket over Serah and put a hot drink on the table next to the couch. Serah just lay there motionless. Her eyes were open and she was blinking, but she was in a silent daze. Then Labreau paused looking at the young girl and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey I know her…she was in earlier today and got some lunch." Labreau said.

Serah looked up at her and immediately sat up pulling herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah I remember…Labreau right?" Serah asked.

"Is this her Snow?" Labreau asked turning to him.

Snow nodded with a smile.

"You know me?" Serah asked immediately confused.

"Oh hun, we've heard a lot about you." Labreau grinned.

Serah looked over at Snow eyeing him suspiciously and he just shrugged and whistled trying to ignore her teasing gaze.

"So…" Snow said changing subject, "Let me introduce you to my friends-you've already met Labreau, but this is Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot." He said pointing to each of them as he made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you all." Serah smiled cheerfully, "So where am I exactly?" She asked looking around.

"Our home, NORA house." Labreau answered.

Serah looked around admiring the house.

"Nice place." Serah smiled.

They all immediately began talking and hanging out together. Serah instantly felt at home with this group and thought that her sister must have had this group tagged all wrong. She put those thoughts aside and just enjoyed herself.

After hanging with the NORA gang and Snow, they helped Serah almost forget the whole ordeal with Shang even happened. It got late, but Serah really didn't want to leave. Especially since she knew her home would be quiet with Lightning gone. She said goodbye to her new friends and Snow escorted her home. As they walked up the front door, Serah stopped looking intently into Snow's blue eyes.

"Thank you again for everything today." Serah told him.

"No problem Serah…it's a day I will never forget." He replied.

"Yeah Shang would be hard to forget." Serah naively commented.

"No, it's the day I met you." Snow grinned.

Serah smiled feeling her heart race inside her chest. He turned and looked at her gazing into those blue eyes of hers that he found himself often getting lost in. Snow gently placed his hand against her cheek and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. He pulled away as if waiting for permission to continue. That was answered when Serah put a hand to the back of his neck leaning in again-he met her halfway kissing once again. This continued for the next several minutes. They found that their bodies moved harmoniously as the other moved. Snow leaned down often to reach Serah and she raised herself on her tiptoes in order to reach him. Hesitantly, Snow pulled away placing his hand on Serah's cheek.

"I'd better let you sleep huh?" He said softly.

"I don't know… after this…I don't know if I'll be able to." She smiled.

"Me either." Snow agreed, "I can still see you tomorrow right?"

"Obviously…" Serah grinned.

Snow smiled leaning in wrapping his arms around Serah to kiss her one last time for the night. They reluctantly pulled away and Serah slowly made her way inside. She closed the door behind her and pushed her back against the door bringing her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling. _Oh man, I'm falling and I'm falling hard and fast, she thought._ When Serah met Snow, she didn't realize he was the leader of NORA. She began making the connections that she realized her sister would immediately disapprove of. _Lightning is going to kill me, she thought anxiously._ However, as Serah stood there she made a promise to herself. _For the first time in a long time, I'm really happy and not alone anymore, I'm not going to let my sister ruin this, she declared to herself. _She made her way up to her bedroom and collapsed in bed really feeling the affects from her day. Her body was tired, but her mind was wide-awake with thoughts of Snow. He was handsome, made her laugh, had a great personality, and made her feel safe and loved. These were just a few of the qualities she had come to find she already admired in this man. Serah soon dozed off consumed with thoughts of him.

As soon as he was out of sight of the house, Snow immediately threw a fist in the air.

"Oh wow…she's amazing!" He cried out.

His smile grew wide as he thought about her. _She is such a sweet person, easy-going, and not to mention beautiful…how could I be so lucky? He thought._ Snow continued on his way back to NORA house with a smile as bright as the sun beaming on his face.


	4. Revelations

Over the next week, Snow and Serah were very much inseparable. The three things that kept them apart were sleeping, Serah's preschool job, and occasional missions Snow would do with NORA. No matter, these obstacles were only minor and easily made up for with the amount of time they did spend together. Both Snow and Serah spent many nights loosing sleep just thinking about the other. One morning, Snow was up early and he wanted to go see Serah right off, but he knew he had to patient and wait for her job to finish at noon. In the meantime, he tried to keep his mind occupied by doing random chores around NORA house. It didn't help at all and so he decided to go for a run around the town. He often did this to keep his eyes and ears open for any trouble around town that he and the gang could assist with. He slowed his pace, but made his way around the outskirts of town. Not too far off, he saw that dreaded, foreboding structure from Pulse, which housed the Fal'cie from that world below. The Pulse Vestige and that place gave Snow the creeps. He never realized how close to town it really was. He immediately turned around wanting to leave that place behind him.

He went back to NORA house to shower and change clothes to look presentable for Serah. He made his way to their "usual spot" expecting her to be off work soon. It had been only a week, but what an incredible week it had been. He found himself struggling to find the words to even describe his admiration for Serah. He was pulled from his musings as a big booming voice brought him back to the present. The lieutenant of the Guardian Corps, a man by the name of Amodar, approached him extending his hand out receiving a polite shake from Snow.

"I hope things are good for you." Amodar casually commented.

"Couldn't be better." Snow said with a grin.

"You and that gang of yours are keeping out of trouble right?" He immediately asked.

"Naturally, at least until the Sanctum does something stupid." Snow smirked.

"I like you Snow. You have initiative and guts I'll give you that, but I really wish you wouldn't butt heads with my regiment."

"I wish we wouldn't have to." Snow mumbled.

"So what are you up to this fine day?" Amodar asked changing subject.

"I'm just waiting for…"

Before I could finish, Serah immediately came running up to Snow lunging herself in his arms and he leaned down and kissed her. I set Serah back down and she looked over at Amodar.

"Nice to see you Amodar…I hope you're well." Serah said cheerfully.

"Quite well thanks."

"Glad to hear it, my sister is doing well in Palumpolum I imagine?" She asked.

"Very…she will actually be home late tonight. Her mission was an overwhelming success so they're sending her home early.

"I'm glad she's okay," Serah then turned toward Snow, "It's a scorcher today…I'll go get us some drinks."

"Sounds good baby." Snow replied.

Amodar watched as Serah walked away making sure she was out of hearing distance. He shot an irritated glance at Snow.

"Are you crazy kid? Do you have a death wish?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't be dating Serah… do you know who her sister is?"

"I just know Serah has a sister, but I was never given a name."

"Oh you know her quite well…Lightning Farron."

"Seriously?" Snow groaned, "Well that makes perfect sense now…I'm an idiot for not making that connection sooner."

"Well now that you know… I suggest you do the smart thing and steer clear."

"Yeah right," Snow joked thinking Amodar was just teasing, but the serious expression on the man's face proved otherwise. "You're serious?"

"Lightning has never let any guy near Serah and scared off a few."

"Well I'm not like most guys…" Snow grinned.

"Apparently arrogant."

"No, just confident in what Serah and I have. I've handled Light in the past."

"That was before you were involved with her younger sister…I imagine all hell will break loose when she finds out about you two."

"She doesn't even know my name, but just knows I lead NORA…"

"You know she'll have to find out at some point…"

"Lightning can throw her tantrum, but at the end of the day…I love Serah and that's all that matters."

Snow paused for a moment realizing he, for the first time out loud, professed his love for Serah. There was no hesitation and he knew in his heart it was the word that held the most truth with his relationship with her.

"I don't want to see this all fall out and I have pick up the pieces." Amodar mumbled.

"Spare me," Snow spat out, "That won't happen."

"Just tread carefully Snow…be wary." Amodar whispered as he saw Serah walking back towards them carrying a couple drinks.

"Okay was it just me or did you two get quieter as I came back over here?" Serah asked suspiciously.

"Not at all." Snow smiled putting his arm around her as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Well I must get back to my post." Amodar quickly said, "Expect your sister late Serah."

"I will, bye." Serah answered.

Now alone, Snow took Serah by the hand and the two made their way to the beach of Bodhum. It was a beautiful sunny day and they couldn't think of anybody else they wanted to spend it with. They walked along the stretch of sand on the shoreline holding hands.

"So Snow…I'm curious…" Serah started.

"Yeah?"

"You and Amodar looked to be in intense conversation while I was getting our drinks…seriously what was it about?"

"Amodar and I go way back. The Corps and NORA have been at each other's throats before, but Amodar and I try to keep an understanding going. He was just giving me unsolicited advice, but we won't see eye to eye on the issue." Snow explained.

"And the issue was?" Serah pressed.

"Nothing for you to worry about baby." Snow smiled as he pulled Serah close, "C'mon,' He quickly said, "race you to the docks." He grinned.

Immediately Snow bolted off and Serah chased after him both of them laughing. They ran to the end of the dock and sat down along the edge catching their breath.

"Apparently you can keep up with me." Snow grinned.

"I can evidently." Serah teased leaning against Snow.

They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the soothing sound of the waves brushing against the shore. Suddenly Serah leaned over the edge and splashed a bunch of water at Snow.

"Hey!" He laughed wiping the water from his eyes.

Serah laughed immediately getting up running back down the dock onto the sandy beach. She was no match for his speed and he caught up to grabbing her in his embrace swinging her around playfully. The two laughed and couldn't stop for a bit. Once they calmed down a little, Snow put his hand to Serah's cheek leaning in to kiss her. As he briefly pulled away, he looked at Serah intently.

"I'm in love with you Serah Farron…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He declared.

There was no hesitation because he had none. Snow had put his heart out there and felt very vulnerable to how Serah could react. Serah gazed back at him with longing in her eyes.

"Snow, I love you too…so much." She replied.

Serah gently placed her arms around his neck and leaned in pressing her lips to his. She pulled away briefly, but Snow pulled her back kissing her again. It was so gentle, but neither intending on letting the other one go. For a long while, the exchange of kisses continued. They stayed on the beach all afternoon and watched the sunset fall into evening.

"Snow…" Serah muttered as he wrapped his arms around her comfortably.

"Hmm?"

"What was your past like?

"My past? My past before meeting you Serah is a blur…all I see is you in the unforeseeable future." Snow joked.

"I'm serious." Serah murmured.

"Well, I barely remember my past to be honest. My parents both died when I was young and I was in an orphanage for years. That's where I met Gadot and Labreau, we all grew up together and became like family since we had lost our own."

"That's so sad…" Serah mumbled, "I'm so sorry Snow."

"No worries Serah…it is what it is. Besides, I made great friends and established NORA with them."

"It's good to think of it like that." Serah smiled.

"Okay… your turn." Snow compelled looking at her intently.

"Well, similar to you Snow, I lost my parents when I was young. I was five when my dad died and the older I get, the harder it is to remember him." Serah paused finding it surprisingly hard to talk about it, but she continued, "My mom died of cancer when I was twelve; however, you know I have a sister and she's taken care of me ever since."

"Do you think they would have liked me?" Snow asked.

Serah smiled putting her hand on his cheek.

"I think they would have wanted me to be happy." Serah said and leaned in meeting her lips.

"Now comes the hard part, trying to convince your sister…" Snow teased once they parted.

Serah chuckled slightly at his remark. "She'll probably be as tough as several father's to convince." Snow continued.

"Speaking of my sister, I better get back before she gets home. She'll expect me home and I don't want her pondering reasons why I would be out late."

"Maybe we should face her together Serah, you shouldn't face her alone with this. Plus, she could meet me properly."

Serah thought for a moment, but quickly shook her head.

"I don't think that'd be in our best interest. I need to talk to her alone for her to get used to the idea of a guy in my life. I want to ease her in slowly."

Snow sighed heavily scratching the back of his head.

"Guess you're right… I wouldn't want her to kill me on the spot." Snow teased.

"Don't put it past her once she finds out…" Serah joked right back.

They both began hysterically laughing at the whole idea. They knew it would be rough and hard at first, but it had to be done. Snow and Serah loved each other and didn't want that hidden from anyone especially Serah's sister. Serah loved her sister despite silly differences, she wanted her sister to learn to accept she wasn't a little girl anymore and could make her own decisions about life…especially when it came to men in her life.

Serah quickly got up brushing off the sand on her and immediately left hand in hand with Snow. They stopped outside NORA house since it was on the way and it was where they would part ways for the night.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Snow asked again.

Serah sighed and shrugged.

"I don't want to, but I really need to."

"Well, goodnight Serah…see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Absolutely…goodnight Snow." She said pushing herself on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck meeting his lips. As she pulled away, Snow pulled her back in kissing her again.

"Hey Lover Boy, get a room!" Yuj called out from the house and the whole gang was behind him grinning. Snow and Serah pulled away laughing.

"See you tomorrow…love you." Snow told her.

"Love you too." She replied.

Then Serah hugged him tightly and Snow pressed his face into his hair breathing in her scent to take with him until he saw her next. They hesitantly released each other and parted ways for the night.

Serah made her way down the street back to the home hoping she would beat Lightning home. The house was in her sights and so was her sister. She immediately called out to her running in her direction. Serah gave her sister a big hug.

"How did your mission go?" Serah asked.

"It's done and I'm glad I'm home…" Lightning paused eyeing her sister suspiciously…she didn't know what, but one look in Serah's eyes, she could tell something was different. "So what are you doing out here so late? You didn't come running from the house…" Lightning asked.

"No reason…" Serah replied innocently.

Lightning's guard was still up and crossed her arms sternly.

"So how did anything happen while I was away?" She pressed.

"Well sis…I've got something to tell you…" Serah muttered.


	5. Identity & Warnings

Days flew by, which soon turned into weeks and finally a few months. All the while, Snow and Serah's relationship had grown deeper and deeper with time. Serah kept her sister at bay by keeping out details of her boyfriend. She wanted to give Lightning enough time to soak in the idea of Serah even being in a relationship. However, as fate would have it, the identity was revealed to Lightning sooner than Serah would have hoped.

It was a cloudy afternoon, and the Corps were dealing with some trouble just on the outskirts of town. Lightning and her regiment had to deal with a large group of monsters that were swarming near the city. Amodar led the assault, but the soldiers were vastly outnumbered getting overwhelmed by two to one. Snow heard about the recent increase in monster activity and NORA went to go help with the issue. When NORA showed up, Lightning immediately grew tense and angry upon their arrival. NORA and the soldiers fought as temporary allies trying to just get through this situation alive. Amodar had just finished killing the final monster when he ran over to Snow looking tense.

"What the heck are you doing here? This is strictly Corps business." He said trying to control his anger at the interference.

"Looks like we got you guys out a tough spot." Snow replied, "We come in peace lieutenant."

Amodar just snorted in annoyance and walked away with Lightning shooting a cold stare in Snow's direction before following her commanding officer. She caught up walking beside him keeping up with his brisk pace.

"Lieutenant, why not just arrest them for obstruction of justice?"

"It's complicated Farron."

Lightning was about to question the issue further when she heard a very familiar voice behind her. Serah came running out of the thicket and straight into Snow's arms. Snow wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him quickly.

Lightning saw this and her blood immediately started to boil. _Snow Villiers is the leader of NORA? Serah's boyfriend… the traitor!_ The more she thought the angrier she felt. It suddenly dawned on her why Serah had been so discreet and careful when telling her about her new boyfriend. Lightning unsheathed her gunblade prepared to give Snow a piece of her mind right now, but before she made a move, Amodar grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Cool it Farron." He said quickly.

"No offense sir, but this isn't any of your business."

Lightning immediately made her way over to her sister and Snow with anger in her stride. Serah and Snow were both smiling embraced in each other's arms; at least until they saw Lightning. They pulled apart, but Snow kept a firm hold on Serah's hand.

"H-Hi Sis…" Serah mumbled immediately embarrassed her sister found out like this.

"Serah, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure my boyfriend is alive and well…I was worried."

"I can't believe you Serah," Lightning growled, "Of all people…him?"

"Yes, him, Lightning and his name is Snow and I love him, so…"

"Love?" Lightning interrupted in surprise, "Serah you don't even know him!"

"Lightning I'm not going to try to defend my feelings because I can't control them, but I do know him better than you think I do. Please, just be happy for me."

Snow looked at the two feuding sisters and then looked at Lightning.

"Don't you want Serah to be happy Lightning?" Snow asked.

"Tch." Lightning sneered glaring at Snow, "Shut up Villiers, I know couldn't possibly make her happy."

Lightning quickly grabbed Serah by the hand and yanked her away from Snow.

"Serah, you're coming home with me and Snow…I warn you…don't come near my sister again." Lightning warned.

"Serah…" Snow said stepping out grabbing her other arm.

Lightning immediately unsheathed her gunblade and pointed it at Snow defensively. Serah quickly stepped into the line of fire.

"Enough!" Serah yelled turning toward her sister, "We're going to talk about this like civilized adults."

Lightning put her gunblade back in its holster and crossed her arms glaring at Serah. Serah turned and walked toward Snow, kissing him quickly.

"I'll see you soon, but I need to talk to her. In case she kills me, I love you." Serah said quietly.

"I need to know you'll be okay facing her by yourself. I'm here for you Serah and I'd feel much better coming along, so you wouldn't have to face her alone." Snow said with tension in his voice.

"I appreciate that, but I think the best thing would be just for me and her to talk things out. I need her to understand my feelings."

"Alright," Snow said reluctantly, but still respected Serah's wishes to not argue, "Love you."

"I love you too…see you soon."

Then immediately began walking back to town with Serah behind. As the two sisters left, Amodar watched them leave as he walked up beside Snow.

"I knew this would happen…" Amodar mumbled.

"This isn't over…not by a long shot. I love Serah too much to let her sister tear us apart by her judgmental accusations. Serah will set her straight." Snow said pumping his fists together.

When the Farron sisters got back to their home, they immediately began arguing about Snow. Serah told her sister how good Snow was to her and was a great man, but Lightning just scoffed at those words. Lightning didn't want Serah being affiliated with anything regarding NORA, let alone the leader. She especially didn't like how serious Serah and Snow were in their relationship. It really hit a nerve and Lightning unleashed the rest of the anger she had been holding back since the whole situation began.

"Serah Farron! What are you thinking?" Lightning asked crossly.

"I'm thinking my sister should just accept the facts that I'm in love and let it go." Serah said trying to remain calm, but inside she was feeling hurt that her sister was so against it.

"I go away for less than two weeks and I come home to find out you have a boyfriend. Then without complete warning, you say you're in love?"

"Yeah sis, I love him…so much." Serah said with a dreamy look in her eye.

Lightning paced around the room crossing him arms as she walked.

"I think you deserve better." Lightning finally said after a long pause.

"Lightning, I'm eighteen and I get to choose who I want to date." Serah said firmly, "I love Snow, but I love you too and you needed to know where we stand. I won't stop seeing him." Serah still held a firm tone in her voice, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lightning watched as her sister grew very emotional, but still held her ground in her opinions. Lightning relaxed her body language and walked over to her sister putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wipe your cheeks Serah. I'll…" She paused, "Deal with this…you win for now."

Serah wiped her cheeks and smiled brightly at her sister hugging her.

"Thank you sis!" She exclaimed.

"But if he hurts you…I swear I'll kill him."

* * *

The following day, Serah awoke with an ease she hadn't felt in a long time. She no longer had anything hidden from her sister and everything was out in the open. Serah hated keeping things from her sister, but because it was regarding Snow, it was easier just to have his identity hidden. Lightning didn't feel the same ease as her sister. She still felt anger, but had to keep it neutralized for Serah's sake. She hadn't accepted Snow and Serah's relationship, but rather just dealt with it. Serah and Light had breakfast as they always did and Serah quickly excused herself.

"Where you going?" Light quickly asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm meeting Snow at NORA house."

"Be home at a decent hour before I come and burn that place down." Lightning said intensely.

Serah just smiled and nodded trying to ignore the severity in her sister's tone. Serah left quickly and not long after, Lightning went to check in to her shift at the Corps.

Amodar gave Lightning instructions to assist him with local security down at the beach. Lightning hated security work because it was boring and nothing every exciting happened. She would prefer to be killing monsters or dealing with criminals or rather giving NORA a piece of her mind. Amodar and her patrolled the beach and made their rounds. As it grew into late afternoon, Lightning spotted her sister and Snow. They were sitting in the sand near the shore. Serah was nestled in Snow's lap and he had his arms around her giving her multiple, tender kisses. Lighting saw this and grew stiff. _Get your hands off my sister, she thought._ Amodar looked at Lightning and noticed her distractedness and saw what had her thoughts occupied.

"I have to admit…it's a sweet sight." Amodar commented.

"Sir?" Lightning asked confused at what he meant.

"Your sister and Villiers over there."

"Tch." She said rolling her eyes, "Not a sight for these eyes." She mocked.

Amodar sighed heavily and looked Lightning intensely.

"Okay Farron time for me to be blunt. I've known you and your sister your entire lives. Your dad and I served in the same regiment. He was a good man your father Liam…"

"A true hero." Lightning agreed sounding glum remembering the tragic loss of her dad.

"I remember when he talked about your mother with me. He was so in love with Olivianna and he would tell the world about it if he could…Getting to my point, Serah and Snow remind me of your father and mother…" He said.

"Lieutenant… I know you mean well, but you're crossing some boundaries."

"I'm speaking to you as a friend now Lightning. When I first heard how Snow felt about Serah, I immediately tried to give him some advice especially regarding your feelings. However, the way he talked about Serah reminded me so much of Liam. There was complete honesty and no pretenses. He loves your sister very much. Putting aside how our organizations have butted heads, he is a good a man and I think he is very good to Serah."

"I don't know…" Lightning mumbled.

"What they have is real Lightning…don't ruin it for them or you might risk hurting your sister."

Lightning stared off trying to process this information while looking at Serah and Snow in the distance.

"Well," Amodar started, "enough with the heavy. I'm going to go do another set of rounds."

Lightning nodded slightly and Amodar left her alone in her thoughts. Amodar gave her a different perspective especially since he compared Snow and Serah to her parents. It struck a nerve, but she also felt sincerity in Amodar's words. Regardless, she shook herself out of her musings and resumed her duties. Fixing her gaze on Snow and Serah, she watched as they both got up walking toward the pier. A good distance behind, there was a group of guys following after Snow and Serah. Lighting recognized the leader as Shang Kai and was well aware of his gang's notorious activities. The unusual thing was that usually Shang and his gang would never make their presence known in broad daylight; they usually were out at night. Nevertheless, Lightning radioed Amodar and followed after them. _Looks like trouble, she thought._

Snow and Serah walked all the way down to the pier and stopped to look out over the railing at the view. The cool ocean breeze was soothing to their souls and the smells in the air were very pleasing. Snow turned toward Serah, smiling. Placing his hand against her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. As they pulled away, Serah immediately felt Snow stiffen, but before she could ask what was wrong, she heard someone call out to Snow.

"Villiers!" Shang Kai shouted across the pier.

Shang Kai and his gang stomped towards them looking like they wanted to pick a fight. Snow immediately pushed Serah behind him protectively and began to walk towards Shang, but was stopped when Serah grabbed his hand.

"No Snow…" Serah pleaded, not wanting him to get hurt.

Snow smiled at her reassuringly.

"It'll be okay baby." He promised.

Serah saw his determination and hesitantly let him go forward. Both sides stopped just inches from each other, and Snow moved to a defensive stance as Shang and his gang looked on aggressively.

"You made a fool out of me once Villiers…you won't do that again." Shang growled.

"Oh you didn't need my help for that," Snow challenged, trying to agitate him, "So...we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Shang ordered his boys to charge at Snow, but as soon as they approached him, they were sent flying to the ground after only a few blows. The gang members were all soon easily overwhelmed by Snow's brute strength. They were all bloodied in places and were all badly bruised. All three of Shang's boys lay on their backs in defeat after Snow got through with them. Shang, in a last-ditch effort, pulled out a small handgun and aimed it at Snow. Serah screamed in fear for Snow's life. Suddenly, Lightning appeared, swooping down midair onto the scene. She landed near Shang and knocked him off his feet; forcing him to drop his gun, she quickly kicked it away from his reach. Shang, not knowing what hit him, sat up propping himself up on his elbows. He was met with Lightning's gunblade pressed against his neck.

"Move and you die." She hissed.

Shang glared at her, but soon sighed and hung his head in defeat. Amodar ran up shortly after with soldiers, seizing Shang and his boys to give them full justice according to Sanctum law. As Amodar and the rest of the men took the vigilantes away, Lightning crossed over to Snow and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa, What'd I do?" Snow questioned.

"Snow, I swear if you hurt my sister…I will kill you." Lightning warned.

"Lightning, I love your sister. I will never leave her and I will always protect her."

"You better be telling me the truth." she murmured then looked over at Serah, put her gunblade back in her holster, and abruptly walked away. Serah immediately ran over to Snow, and he swung her up in his arms, holding her tenderly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Serah exclaimed, once Snow set her down on her feet. "Better yet, I think my sister has finally acknowledged our relationship and how we feel about each other."

"Uh… you sure about that…" Snow mumbled uncertainly.

Serah just laughed and nodded absolutely. Snow just shrugged and put his arm around Serah as they made their way back to NORA house.

Lightning went back continuing her rounds rejoining Amodar. She stood next to her lieutenant crossing her arms sighing heavily staring out on the horizon of the beach.

"So I heard you spared Villiers from your wrath…" Amodar joked.

"For now, but hell has no fury if I find out that he hurts her." She mumbled.

"I'm proud of you Farron…I know it means a lot to your sister."

"I'm just putting aside my own feelings for my sister's happiness, but I still don't accept their relationship."

"Just give it time…"

Lightning nodded slightly, but gave no response to her lieutenant. Her mind then trailed off absorbed in her thoughts. _Of course I want my sister to be happy, but then why do I feel this anger toward this man that is so important in her life. I leave on a mission for the Corps and then come home ten days later to find this new man in my sister's life. He protected her while I was gone and cared for her. Maybe I'm angry at the thought of this man replacing me. Am I mad because he showed her the love that I never did?_


	6. Into the Unknown

(Serah)

I woke up with a jerk having the sun hit my eyes, peering through the shades in my room. I yawned groggily wishing I had gotten more sleep, but smiled at memories of the late night I had with Snow. We were at NORA house for hours just talking. We even popped in to see a late night movie at the local theater, but we weren't paying that much attention to the film. Snow walked me home and we shared a long goodnight kiss underneath a perfect starry sky. I slumped to the kitchen and made Lightning and I some breakfast. She came to the table as I was setting our plates down. We ate quietly, but I casually stirred up conversation.

"Your twenty first birthday is coming up sis…" I started.

"Yeah?" She paused, "What about it?"

"Well I was hoping to have a birthday celebration. I'll make a big dinner and everything." Serah said excitedly.

"Oh c'mon Serah, it's not a big deal."

"I beg to differ… it's very important. Please sis…" I begged.

Lightning looked at me as she paused sticking a bite of food in her mouth.

"Fine Serah…" She finally answered after swallowing.

"I also have another request…could you take the day off for your birthday?"

"Serah…first you want to celebrate and now you want me to ask off the day too?"

"Please…it's just one day." I pleaded.

Lightning gave a long stare but then slightly nodded. I squealed in excitement and got up running around the table to give her a hug. She pulled away slightly smiling at me.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'm off to work."

"Be safe sis." I told her as she shut the door behind her.

I didn't know what to do this morning. Snow was out with NORA eliminating some monsters and I was stuck at home. However, I wasn't going to let that spoil my morning. Snow never took long with his errands, so I figured he would be along before noon. I went for a walk about Bodhum just wanting to get some fresh air. I passed by a few shops and tried to brainstorm a good gift for Lightning. I had made my way through downtown and then kept going not paying attention I was heading out of town. The further out I got, the more I realized I was alone. Bodhum was a high tourist spot due to the annual fireworks show that was in less than a week. Where I was headed, there definitely weren't any tourists, let alone any locals. Something told me that this was the last place Snow would ever want me being alone especially with the amount of monsters and criminals around. However, I wasn't one to dwell on the "what ifs" in life. Feeling an odd urge to explore, I kept going wanting to see new things out of town. Suddenly a bright light flashed in my eyes, but it wasn't the sun. It was a light that reflected off something and I remembered I was in the area where the Pulse Vestige was placed. I thought it kind of funny that it was out here in the middle of nowhere like it was a piece of junk, but they always referred to it as a "historical artifact". History always fascinated me and I always loved learning about what the past had to tell us. The Vestige was just a huge part of history chalk full of events from the past. I stared at this huge metallic place and just admired it. I had lived in Bodhum all my life, but here was the huge piece of history that I never even thought to explore. My whole life it had sat in the background and I never even thought to explore it to begin learning about history, which I claimed to love so much. I walked up closer feeling like I shrunk, as I got closer. There was an eeriness about this place that I couldn't quite explain. All of Cocoon had feared Pulse since the War of Transgression; maybe even before that. I also shared the fear of Pulse, but I also felt intrigue and an urge to learn more about this thing, those of us on Cocoon, feared so much. I knew however, that the Sanctum always dealt with Pulse related issues and they would probably have the Vestige on lockdown. To my surprise, I saw that the big Pulsian doors to the Vestige were slightly ajar. I cautiously approached the doors and felt my adrenaline start pumping. I didn't know whether it was fear or excitement. I peered inside and was not surprised that the whole place, besides the few feet inside lit up by sunlight, was all pitch black.

"Hello?" I called out.

My voice rang throughout the place and reverberated off the walls. If the door was ajar, there had to have been someone inside here right? Everything in my gut told me to leave, but my feet pushed inside not listening to my brain. I awkwardly held my arms out in front of me not wanting to walk straight into a wall or something. I slowly walked forward and heard loud banging noises all around me. I thought they were footsteps or something, but then I figured it was just damaged debris of the vestige chipping away. I walked in a straight line, but occasionally looked behind me making sure I was aware of where the light of the open door was, knowing that could guide me back. To my right and left, I felt rounded surfaces that had spaces between them that I felt as I walked; there were several rows of pillars. I took a short step forward, but tripped on a raised piece of cold ground. I was at the bottom of some stairs. Guiding my blindness on my hands and knees crawling carefully up the stairs, I noticed these stairs were numerous and quite steep. Once I felt I reached the top, a new light appeared. Up ahead of me was a bright red light. There were large doors and the red light illuminated a big symbol on the doors. This strange, unknown symbol was crimson read and was made up of several arrows interconnected with each other. As I approached the door, my heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest. For the first time since I came into this foreboding place, I felt a genuine sense of fear. I reached out to touch the door and the symbol faded away slowly. The doors opened revealing a bright light that forced me to close my eyes. Once the brightness faded away, there was a lit up hallway ahead of me. I was relieved I would no longer be trudging through darkness. I walked on and noticed things etched on the walls. I looked at them curiously and tried to make out the writing, but it didn't make much sense. I would obviously never knew if people from Pulse spoke another language, but according to these walls, that fact proved to be true and the writing looked to be quite ancient. I thought these beings were made up Pulsian folklore. I made out some words like the "War of Transgression", but then I read some words that surprised me. The writings made several references to beings known as Fal'cie and their servants known as l'Cie. Then the writing went into some detail about how l'Cie can turn into a being known as a Cieth. All these names sounded so similar it was hard to keep them straight. I had heard of these names in my history books before. A Fal'cie was a being who would forcibly make a human its servant in order to protect it and do a task known as a "Focus"; this servant was known as a l'Cie and if they failed their Focus, they would turn into a ferocious monster known as a Cieth. According to the legends, if a l'Cie successfully completed their focus then they would turn to crystal and have eternal life. I knew the stories, but of what I knew of them, they were a myth. The rest of the writing on the wall was quite faded and impossible to make out, so I pressed forward. I came to the end of the narrow hallway and entered a large circular room that was dimly lit. I barely could make out a few feet in front of me, but I was thankful there still was light. I looked up and saw two yellow orbs up above me. I watched curiously, but then a face of an ominous being appeared in the light. It was large mechanical being and it descended down towards me. I screamed in fear running toward the hallway, in which I came, but some sort of invisible shield blocked me room leaving the room; I was trapped. _Snow I should have listened to you, I thought. _All the sudden, I heard bells, loud bells echoing and reverberating in the room. I felt my body go limp and I felt weightless, but then I saw myself head directly toward the menacing being that had trapped me here.

"What do you want?" I screamed frantically.

Instantly, a painful, burning sensation hit my left arm and I started falling backward. My eyes fell to the back of my head and darkness took me.

The next thing I knew, my eyes fluttered open and I found myself outside of the Vestige. I was stunned I wasn't hurt. What was that thing I had encountered? I don't know how long I was out, but I looked out at the horizon and saw the setting sun, which proved I was unconscious for hours. What happened to me? I felt groggy trying to even remember the details of what happened. I vaguely remembered a dream in the realms of my unconsciousness. There was some sort of monster and I saw the world of Cocoon falling toward Pulse. According to the dream, the monster had called this devastation and I felt as though this dream showed that this monster was me. Why would I have a dream such as this? I didn't want to believe it, so I just tried to ignore the memory of my dream. Then something caught my eye on my left arm. It was a black image and I examined it for a moment, but then my eyes grew big as I suddenly realized what it was. It was a brand from Gran Pulse; I was a l'Cie, a slave to the Pulse Fal'cie. I sat on the ground in shock trying to take it all in. I wondered what would become of me. I knew that if l'Cie didn't complete their focus that the Fal'cie ordered them to do, they would turn to monsters known as Cieth. That alone scared me because I had no idea of what my focus was. Aside from that, my thoughts went to my sister Lightning…how would she react? She was an officer of the Guardian Corps and they exterminate all enemies especially l'Cie from the world of Pulse. How could I face her with this? Then my thoughts shifted to Snow. What would the Sanctum do to him if we stayed together? I pondered that for a few minutes and tears came to my eyes. The idea alone crushed me, but I couldn't stand to see him go down with me. It would be hard, but I needed to end my relationship with him in order to protect him. I knew what I had to do; I didn't want to, but I needed to. I picked myself off the ground and covered my left arm hiding my brand as I quickly walked back home. A tear fell from my eye and I knew this wouldn't be the last.

Lightning was still on shift and so I quickly looked around for something to cover my arm with. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a white bandage from the cabinet and covered my brand. My eyes looked in the mirror and I breathed deeply and took a few breaths. Confronting Snow was going to be very hard. For days I felt sick just thinking about what I had to do. It took me four days to summon up the courage to call Snow and tell him to meet me at our usual spot near the beach. It didn't take him long to come and before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. He was so wonderful…why did this have to happen to me? I love him and the last thing I wanted was to let him go. I could feel the tears coming, but I had to stay strong and be firm. The words left my mouth and as soon as they did I wanted to take them back, but I couldn't. Every bone in my body was aching with what I had just told the man I loved, but I had no choice. I looked at Snow and he looked at me as if he didn't believe what I just told him.

"You're not serious…" I mumbled in disbelief.

"I mean it…" I replied trying to be firm.

I quickly walked passed him and looked down trying not to look at him. I continued walking and he followed right behind me.

"It's not fair to just drop a blow like that." He told me as he followed after me, "I guess I'm used to being alone and didn't mind it, but that was until I met you Serah."

I walked down some stairs, but then stopped still having my back to him not wanting to meet his loving gaze; those eyes that always made my heart melt.

"Being with you is the best thing I could have ever hoped for. We've been through so much together…we can't possibly end it now." He continued.

"It's not up to you." I snapped finally turning around to look at him.

"So you really do want to leave me then?" He asked taking a few steps towards me.

"I don't want to…" I yelled, "I have to." I mumbled as I looked away trying to hold back tears. "Listen it's over. Please just stay away from me." I told him as I continued to walk away.

"Serah, if nothing else, just tell me what happened. Just tell me if it was something I did." He begged me.

I stopped and faced him again barely managing to open my mouth to speak. He was not making this easy for me. _Snow this is not you… it's all me. My curiosity has now cost me you and I'm now facing the consequences…I love you, I thought to myself._

"Ok." I said simply.

I walked a few steps and turned my back to him for a moment and removed the bandage from my left arm.

"Look Snow…" I said turning towards him revealing my arm. "A Pulse brand…I'm a l'Cie."

Snow looked at me in shock.

"No…" He said simply.

"I'm an enemy of Cocoon…a danger to everyone."

Then Snow fell to his hands and knees staring at the ground looking completely shocked.

"Understand now?" I muttered barely keeping my emotions at bay. "We're enemies now and can't be together…Goodbye." I said and then I couldn't fight it anymore the tears came and I ran away from him as quickly as I could.

I didn't look back and I ran down the boardwalk and to the beach finally stopping at the end of the dock. I stared off into the sunset feeling miserable about what I had just told the man I loved. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves around me, but was surprised when I heard a familiar voice yell my name. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock as I saw Snow running down the dock coming towards me. He stopped right in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"Your focus Serah… what is it? I'll go with you and help you do it. Just let me." He pleaded.

"No Snow, if you're with me the Sanctum will…" I argued.

"I will be with you!" Snow declared and I looked at him in utter surprise. "No matter what!" He said looking lovingly into my eyes holding my hand tightly.

"Snow…I don't know." I said simply.

I pulled away from him and turned away looking out onto the ocean.

"I don't know my focus…I'm gonna be a monster." I choked out holding back tears.

Immediately Snow threw his arms around me embracing me from behind.

"Nothing will happen Serah, not if I'm here. I'll protect you." He said boldly.

I turned and looked into his eyes.

"We're going to do this together and figure it out. Okay?" He said smiling confidently.

"Okay." I agreed.

Then I ran into his embrace breathing in his scent and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I briefly pulled away telling him my worries about turning into crystal after completing my focus, but Snow calmed my nerves and spoke encouraging words to me.

"Don't worry…no matter what we may face, you and I will always be together." He reassured me as he pulled me back into his arms gently stroking my hair.


	7. A Night to Remember

(Snow)

I felt very anxious, but immensely excited because tonight during the Bodhum fireworks display, I was going to ask Serah to be my wife. This had been on my mind for quite a while, but now tomorrow I had it all planned out and I was finally going to ask her. The only worry in my mind was of Lightning, who really never approved of Serah and I dating, but I do want Lightning to accept me into her family; however, not even Lightning could keep me from proposing to Serah. Suddenly my cell rang and it was Serah asking me to come with her shopping for Lightning's birthday. I told her I would meet her at the store downtown. I saw her downtown as I arrived and she waved me down.

"C'mon slow poke." She grinned.

"Sorry got held up…" I said casually.

"Where have you been?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Am I that late?" I asked innocently.

Serah just smiled and took me by the hand and I grasped her hand firmly. We immediately began scavenging stores and Serah shopped with a fierce determination to find the perfect gift for her sister. As we were looking at things in different stores, my mind was elsewhere thinking about tomorrow. Then Serah's voice brought my mind back to the present.

"What do you think of this Snow?" She asked me. She pointed at a small knife that could be used in a pinch for defense.

"Weapons definitely fit your sister." I teased.

"I think I'll get it…I think it's a practical gift for defense. After all she is in the Corps." Serah told me.

I nodded and then Serah took the knife and went up to the cash register to buy it. After purchasing the knife, Serah apologized and said she had to go back home. She kissed me on the cheek and left in a rush with the knife in a gift-wrapped box. This gave me the perfect opportunity to look for engagement necklaces for us.

Evening came before I knew it and I was immensely excited. I placed the necklaces securely in my pocket. I called Serah and told her to meet me at the Bodhum café. Then I left; there was no going back…I just felt excited for what my future with Serah would bring.

I entered the café looking around for Serah, but she was nowhere in sight. Then a voice behind me spoke up.

"You just missed her…she said she'd be at the usual place." Labreau told me with a smirk.

I smiled and thanked her and then went outside. I jumped down the stairs for a moment pausing looking up at the sky and the fireworks then punched my fists together twice.

"Let's do this." I said to myself determinedly.

I continued walking heading towards the boardwalk where my fiancée to be was waiting for me. I rounded the corner and saw her. She had her eyes closed and looked deep in thought. I approached her and stood right next to her.

"Making a wish?" I asked.

She looked up at me startled, but then grew serious.

"Maybe I was…I was hoping tomorrow I could tell my sister about my being a l'Cie…she'll be so mad knowing I hid it from her." Serah paused, "I thought I was finally done with secrets, but this one is the biggest of all."

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame for ya." I told her. "You ever think to ask for something bigger?" I asked pointing at the fireworks exploding in the sky. "You know these fireworks grant wishes... at least that's what the stories say."

"Stories huh?" Serah said looking glum clutching her arm, "l'Cie who complete their focus become crystal and gain eternal life."

I let out a short frustrated sigh.

"I wish they would give you at least some sort of clue to help you figure it out."

Serah just sighed and shook her head solemnly. I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll figure this thing out…you'll never be one of those monsters." I vowed.

"So what will I be… a crystal or a Cieth. It doesn't matter because either way, I'll be separated from you," She asked beginning to cry as she turned away from me.

Now was the time to do it. I had to cheer her up and give her something to feel happy about.

"I got us something." I started as I pulled the necklaces out from my pocket and Serah just stared at them in surprise.

She turned around and I put her necklace on her and then I put mine on. Then she turned and faced me smiling.

"Serah, I love you more than you will ever realize. Life didn't seem to make sense to me until you were in it. You're everything to me and I will stand by you no matter what happens…I'm yours forever. Serah…My One My Only…" Then I bowed on one knee before her with my right hand over my heart. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said simply smiling happily.

Then I looked up smiling and laughing and yelled, "She said yes." I immediately picked Serah up and swung her around multiple times and we both laughed happily together.

Shortly after, I took Serah and I up on an aero bike and I flew us up into the night sky. We looked in awe at the spectacular show around us and I was definitely appreciative of these fireworks.

"Thanks to these fireworks...I got my wish." I told Serah.

"Your wish?" She looked at me confused.

"Before I asked you to marry me…I wished that you would say yes." I explained.

"Even if you hadn't made that wish… I still would have said yes Snow." She smiled, "I hope they'll grant mine too."

"What was yours?" I asked her curiously.

"To have the courage to tell Lightning that I've become a l'Cie."

"Well, our engagement is bigger news…" I teased smiling at her.

"Her face is going to be priceless…she'll be my new sister." I said smiling boldly.

"Yeah." Serah said nodding her head and we both laughed.

Then I drove closer to the firing display and even through the protective shield. They exploded all around us and we watched in awe. Then Serah turned to me.

"Hey Snow…" She started.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Then she leaned in trying to kiss me and I was distracted and wasn't paying too much to the bursting napalms of fire around us. Suddenly one exploded near the bike interrupting us, and Serah screamed. I quickly drove the bike away back outside the barrier, so we wouldn't be so near.

"That was close…" I said.

Then we both laughed and Serah looked away staring into the night sky.

"So beautiful." She said simply. "It's our own private heaven."

"You and me are all we'll ever need." I told her.

Serah looked at me locking her eyes with mine. She leaned in and quickly pressed her lips against mine, but pulled away. Then I placed my hand gently on her shoulder pulling her back towards me and then we kissed again holding this for several moments. Suddenly Serah pulled away and she was crying. I sighed and pulled her to my chest and held her tightly. I wasn't sure if she was worried about how Lightning would react to all of this or what would happen with her being a l'Cie, but all I cared about was comforting her and being there for her. I drove the aero bike off heading toward her house to take her home and she thanked me. I dropped her off and kissed her goodnight and reassuring her that everything would be ok and I would be with her when she told her sister the news.


	8. Betrayal & Fate

The following evening at Lightning's house, Serah cut right to the chase and told Lightning everything and she did not take it well.

"You became a l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But don't forget, if you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you." Lightning threatened angrily.

"Sis…"Serah said looking up at Lightning in shock.

"This is ridiculous. Worst birthday ever." Lightning complained.

Then Serah started crying and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Serah!" I called out, but then I turned and faced Lightning.

"Why won't you believe her? I angrily asked Lightning.

"You kidding me? She gets made a l'Cie and you pop the question?"

"Lightning, stop it!" I shouted slamming my hands on the table.

"No you stop it…get out of my house!" She ordered.

"Don't shut her out…she's your sister!" I accused.

Then Lightning glared and then looked away from me crossing her arms in anger. I wanted to amend the situation since Lightning was my sister-in-law to be, but I knew she was stubborn and wasn't fond of me at all.

"Fine…I'll do it. I'll protect her." I said boldly and then I left the room going to find Serah now more determined to stay with her since her sister turned her back on her. Serah had no one else on her side, no one but me. No matter what would happen I sure as hell wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love backstories and I wish the game would have included more of that, but this is where it gives me opportunity to write and use my imagination. Anyways, please review if so inclined and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
